This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Two-stroke (alternatively referred to as two-cycle) engines have been applied in a range of applications. One class of two-stroke engines is the class of engines operating on a normally gaseous hydrocarbon, most commonly natural gas, under lean burn conditions. Such engines are generally large, slow revolutions per minute (RPM) running engines of a stationary design and find application in the driving of rotating and reciprocating equipment, such as compressors and electric generators. The exhaust produced by such engines may result in unwanted noise and include undesirable particles and substances, such as nitrous oxides (NOx). It would be beneficial to reduce the exhaust noise and minimize the exhaust of undesirable particles and substances.